El Clan Montañoso- Warriortale
by alulusa la pelusa
Summary: Hace mucho tiempo, dos razas gobernaban el Bosque. Gatos y Dos Patas. Un buen día, los Dos Patas decidieron expandir sus terrenos, expulsando con sus extraños monstruos a los gatos. Ellos se refugiaron entre unas montañas lejanas, guiados por un río algo apestoso. Un rumor se expandió entre los gatos que eran fieles a los Dos Patas: "Aquel que flota sobre aquel río, nunca vuelve.
1. Filiaciones

_**Clan Montañoso**_

 **Líder:**

Estrella Dorada (Asgore): Gran gato blanco con rayas y hocico dorados.

Aprendiza:

Mielcilla.

 **Lugarteniente:**

Colmillo de Pez (Undyne): Gato de pelaje gris azulado, un ojo ciego por una cicatriz y el otro ojo ámbar.

Aprendiz:

Zarpa Huesuda.

 **Curanderas:**

Flor de Arena (Alphys): Pequeña gata amarilla con rayas negras.

Aprendiz:

Jaspeado

Pasos de Araña (Muffet):

Gata gris de patas negras.

Aprendiza:

Rayas de Abeja.

 **Guerreros (gatos y gatas sin crías):**

Colmillo de Pez.

Garra Nevada (Sans):

Gato blanco de un ojo azul y otro amarillo.

Viento de Fuego (Grillby): Gato amarillo y rojo.

Aprendiza:

Zarpa de Piedra.

Tormenta de Serpiente (Bratty): Gata negra de ojos verdes y largas garras delanteras.

Aprendiz:

Zarpa Tormentosa.

Tormenta de Abeja (Catty): Pequeña gata dorada con rayas negras.

Aprendiz:

Zarpa de Roca.

Patas Despistadas (Temmie)

Gata blanca de orejas y patas grises, muy despistada.

Cola de Sombra (Loox):

Gato gris atigrado de cola negra.

Aprendiza:

Nina_xd.

Rocas Pantanosas (Vulkin):

Gato gris y marrón atigrado.

Corazón Roto (Aaron):

Gran gato blanco y gris por las guerreras de forma amorosa, todo el tiempo.

Aprendiza:

Zarpa Solar.

Garra Garra (Knight Knight):

Gata blanca.

Garra de Piedra (mi mamá): Gata gris oscuro atigrado de hermosos ojos verdes

Manto Moteado (Dogamy):

Gato blanco con manchas grises.

Pelaje Manchado (Greater Dog):

Gran gato blanco con el pecho y el cuello gris.

Corazón Manchado (Lesser Dog):

Gato blanco con el pecho y el cuello gris.

 **Reinas (gatas al cuidado o espera de cachorros):**

Manto Rayado (Dogaressa): Gata blanca de rayas negras. Sus cachorros son Peludito (Doggo), de pelaje blanco y negro, y Pequeño Gris (Napstablook), de pelaje blanco y gris.

Viento Tronado (Mad Dummy):

Gata naranja atigrada con las orejas y la cola gris azulado. Sus cachorros son

Pequeño Río (Woshua), de pelaje gris azulado, y Pequeño Rosado (Mettaton), de pelaje blanco y gris de ojos rosados.

Halcón Nevado (So Cold/ Icedrake):

Gata blanca. Su cachorro es Pequeño Emplumado (Snowdrake), de pelaje marrón y blanco.

Aprendices (de más de 6 lunas de edad, entrenan para ser guerreros o curanderos):

Zarpa Huesuda (Papyrus):

Gato blanco muy entusiasta.

Zarpa Tormentosa (JoshXD90, usuario de Wattpad):

Gato gris atigrado con marrón claro en las zarpas y algo de blanco.

Nina_xd (NinaGamerYT, usuaria de Wattpad):

Hermosa gata rojiza con el pecho y la punta de la cola de color anaranjado y algo de blanco.

Rayas de Abeja (Monster Kid):

Gata amarilla con rayas negras.

Mielcilla (alulusa, o sea yo):

Gata amarilla con rayas naranjas y blanco en parte del hocico y las zarpas.

Zarpa de Roca (Madjick): Gato marrón atigrado con el pecho blanco.

Jaspeado (Pyroope):

Gato negro y dorado de zarpas naranjas.

Zarpa Solar (Fanchild):

Gata amarilla con rayas marrones.

Zarpa de Piedra (Whismoun):

Gata gris.

 **Veterano:**

Paso de Tortuga(Gerson):

Gato gris de rayas más oscuras y ojos verdes.

 _ **Otros gatos desvinculados de los clanes:**_

Toriel:

Gran gata blanca con manchas grises.

Flowey: Gato blanco de largo cuello, con rayas amarillas e hipnóticos ojos verdes

Sapo(Froggit):

Pequeño gato gris.

Frisk:

Pequeño cachorro marrón atigrado de zarpas blancas.

Trueno(Dummy):

Gato amarillo atigrado con las zarpas blancas.

Ralimord (mi primo xD):

Gato blanco, rojo y dorado que lo pintaron.

Fiamma (la novia de uno de mis primos):

Gata marrón oscuro con el pecho blanco.


	2. Repasando el Código Guerrero

**¡Hola, pequeño cachorro!**

 **¿Te gustaría saber el Código Guerrero del Clan Montañoso?**

 **...**

 **Pues, tiene algunas diferencias comparado al de los libros originales.**

 **Por ejemplo, hay dos curanderas en vez de una. Eso es porque ¡Somos muchos en el Clan!**

 **Tú debes creer que no tenemos enemigos, pero ¡No te olvides de los tejones, zorros y pumas! A veces nos visitan gatos-o perros- desde el río, y no todos tienen buenas intenciones...**

 **Frisk si las tuvo, por eso lo he aceptado-mejor dicho, aceptaré- en el Clan.**

 **Bueno, aquí está el Código.**

 _ **~Los curanderos pueden tener pareja y un sólo cachorro, pero sólo si ya los tenían antes de ser curanderos. Como Flor de Arena, Colmillo de Pez y su hija, Zarpa Solar. ~**_

 _ **~Sólo uno de los curanderos puede salir del Clan, cuando vuelve el otro tiene permitida la salida. ~**_

 _ **~Los gatos visitantes deben pasar dos pruebas; una de personalidad y otra para ver si pueden ser guerreros. Si fallan la primera prueba, son exiliados al pantano. Si fallan la segunda, y no hay aprendices de curandero, tienen la oportunidad de ser parte del Clan-un ejemplo es Jaspeado-, y si fallan ambas pruebas, los tiramos al río. Si pasan las dos pruebas, ¡Serán bienvenidos! ~**_

 _ **~Un guerrero debe dar todo lo cazado para su Clan antes de comer algo. ~**_

 _ **~No asesines a tus compañeros de Clan. ~**_

 _ **~Debes comer la mitad de una presa a la vez, la otra mitad se la debes dar a otro gato. En la estación sin hojas se puede comer una presa entera. ~**_

 _ **~Un guerrero no puede tener de aprendiz a ningún gato de su familia. ~**_

 _ **~Cada gato deberá defender al Clan con su vida. ~**_

 _ **~No puedes tener cachorros con un gato que no sea parte del Clan. ~**_

 _ **~No puedes llamar a tus cachorros por sus defectos. (Pequeño Doblado/Estrella Doblada) ~**_

 _ **~Los cachorros no pueden salir del campamento, y los aprendices deben salir del campamento con permiso de sus mentores. ~**_

 **Ese es.**

 **...**

 **Oh, ¿Debes irte...?**

 **Espero que vuelvas pronto, ¡Bye!**


	3. Prólogo

El pequeño Frisk caminaba por la orilla de aquel río, como todas las noches desde que lo habían abandonado.

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado ya? No lo sabía, y nunca lo hará.

Se sentó sobre un tronco, a observar los pequeños puntos del cielo. ¿Cómo se llamarán? Tampoco lo sabía.

Lamió su largo pelaje, y el tronco se movió un poco. Entonces, en su cabeza surgió una idea; Visitaría el Clan Montañoso. Y lo lograría, ya que estaba lleno de determinación.

Tenía transporte, sólo debía ponerlo en su lugar.

Una gran gota de agua entró en uno de sus ojos, haciéndole caer en el interior de su transporte del susto. El gran pedazo de madera se tambaleó y Frisk, gracias a una tácita orden, le dio una patada. Se tambaleó aún más.

-Por favor, cae al río.- suplicó el cachorro.

Y la tormenta, obedeciendo, lanzó una fuerte ráfaga de viento que hizo que el tronco cayera al agua, el pasajero también cayó.

Los rayos de sol quemaron un poco su piel, despertándole.

Sacó su cabeza por uno de los agujeros del pedazo de madera, el paisaje que tenía a su alrededor estaba lleno de rocas, hierba seca y algo de arena.

Miró las calmadas aguas, y su estómago se quejó; No comía nada desde hace varios soles en el cielo*.

Un pez saltó frente a su nariz, otro saltó detrás de su tronco, y muchos más saltaron a su alrededor, río abajo.

Frisk quiso probar suerte desenvainando sus pequeñas garras. Esperó a que otro pez saltara. Pero nada, su idea llegó tarde.

Suspiró. Nunca había logrado cazar nada para sus dos patas -los cuales cazaban muy, pero muy mal.-, ¿Qué le hacía creer que lograría cazar algo ahora?

La respuesta era:

Los gatos salvajes. Ellos no dependían de ningún dos patas para alimentarse, ¡Ellos cazaban su comida!  
Eran independientes, y valientes.

Frisk los admiraba por eso, quería ser un gato salvaje gracias a eso.

Tan sumido en sus pensamientos estaba, que no notó una gran cascada hasta que el tronco lo abandonó en la caída.

-¡Me caigo!-gritó. Pero nadie lo escuchó.

Escupió agua, y su cuerpo sintió la áspera textura de arena sobre rocas. Estaba algo aturdido, sentía una extraña presión sobre sus orejas.

Un gato blanco de largo cuello se le acercó, sonriendo de oreja a oreja. A su nevado pelaje lo pintaban algunas rayas doradas, y un collar rayado- que tenía una flor incrustada.- decoraban su cuello.

-Hola, Frisk. Soy Flowey, Flowey la flor.-los hipnóticos ojos de enredadera de Flowey tenían un brillo de ira.-Volviste a resetear. Es la vez número setenta, Frisk. Ya fue demasiado. Ahora, todos somos gatos. ¿Sabes lo difícil fue acostumbrarme a estas cosas?-gruñó mientras mostraba una de sus patas.-No, porque no recuerdas nada de cuando eras un Dos Patas...¡Demonios, ya estoy hablando como uno de esos salvajes!-bufó.- A ver si puedes encontrar la forma de salvar a Pequeña Pelusa...Asriel, ahora. En las montañas no podrás ser completamente pacifista, es decir, ¡No podrás salvarme! ¿O salvarnos?- el gato blanco comenzó a reír siniestramente, mientras se acercaba con las garras desenvainadas a el cachorro.-¡MUERE!-y se avalanzó contra el pequeño, clavando suavemente sus garras en él.*-¿Eh..? ¡¿Aquí también?!-Flowey fue empujado lejos del pequeño.

Una anciana gata blanca, de manchas grises, aterrizó elegantemente frente al pequeño. Lo agarró del pescuezo, y comenzó a correr a una increíble velocidad. Entraron en una caverna, llena de musgo y algo de moho. La desconocida dejó a Frisk en el suelo, y se sentó junto a él.

-No temas, pequeño. Soy Toriel, defensora de la Caverna del Río.-ella sonrió cálidamente.-¿Tienes hambre, pequeño?

Hubo un largo silencio, hasta que el estómago del minino rugió.

-Eso te delata.-la gata rió un poco, y se fue.

Unos minutos después, hubo un sonido de agua salpicándose. Y Toriel regresó con dos grandes peces en su boca.

Dejó uno uno de los peces delante del cachorro, y comió el suyo.

Aquella anciana gata inspiraba un aura de confianza, que a Frisk lo llenaba de determinación.

 ***Frisk llama a los días "soles en el cielo". A los meses los llama "lunas completadas".**

 ***Flowey clavó sus garras suavemente en Frisk porque Toriel lo había agarrado del pescuezo.**


	4. 1-Los olores de la Isla del Río

La Caverna del Río no era muy grande, y Frisk ya se empezaba a aburrirse de lamer su pelaje, y comer peces. Había encontrado la forma de escalar esa caverna, una extraña escalera de rocas se hallaba al fondo de esta.

A veces, la subía. Y allí arriba se encontraba con un pequeño valle, lleno de árboles y animales para cazar. Pero no se atrevía a poner una garra en ellos, con miedo de que Toriel lo regañara.

Pero el día-así le decía la gata a un sol en el cielo.- en el que Toriel descubrió sus salidas, no lo regañó. Sólo sonrío.

-Parece que te estás aburriendo de los peces, ¿No es así, Pequeño?- sus palabras sobresaltaron al cachorro, quien estaba muy concentrado cómo para notar su presencia.

-S-sí, es cierto. Me gustaría probar algo más...Un ratón, o un conejo no estarían tan mal. ¿Podrías cazar algo, por favor?- la de pelaje blanco soltó una pequeña risa.

-¿Qué te parecería... aprender a cazar? Sé que apenas tienes cinco lunas... pero, yo estoy muy vieja y mis huesos ya no son los de antes.-sugirió Toriel, iluminando la mirada del pequeño.

"¡Si aprendo a cazar, el Clan Montañoso me aceptará más rápido!" Pensó él con ilusión.

-No me molestaría, es más, me encantaría aprender a cazar.-respondió el pequeño con un tono bastante neutral.

-Bien, entonces, serás mi aprendiz.-la gata blanca se subió a una roca cercana, el recién nombrado aprendiz la siguió.- No recuerdo que decía Estrella Dorada para esta ceremonia... Ya lo recuerdo. A partir de ahora, tu nombre será... Frisk. No puedo darte otro nombre. El punto es que yo seré tu nueva mentora. - Toriel intentó entrechocar narices con Frisk, pero este se apartó.- Debemos entrechocar narices, si no lo hacemos tu entrenamiento no empezará.- Dicho esto, el cachorro entrechocó narices con la vieja gata.

-Listo, ¿Comenzamos ya?

-Comencemos. Primero aprenderás a identificar los olores. Olfatea el aire y dime cómo huele.-Frisk olfateó un poco el aire.

-Huele... a pasto. Y a agua.

-Eso es porque la Isla del Río está sobre el río. Vas a poder oler agua. Ahora, olfatea mi pelaje.

-Huele a... peces y polvo.- respondió el aprendiz. El olor de aquella anciana gata era único e indescriptible.

-Cada gato tiene un olor único. Ya conoces mi olor, el de la Isla también. Pero, ¿Podrás reconocer a un extraño, sin utilizar la visión? Cierra tus ojos, y no hagas trampa. Mi amigo, Trueno, se ha escondido. Encuéntralo y tráelo.-la gata enrolló su peluda cola entre sus delgadas patas, dándole a entender a Frisk que ella no se movería hasta que encontrara a Trueno.

Cerró sus ojos, y comenzó a usar su nariz. Varios olores cruzaron por sus fosas nasales, uno de ellos era el de Toriel. Los demás, eran de pasto y agua. Volvió a olfatear. Esta vez, un débil olor a tormenta estaba presente en el aire. "Qué extraño...No hay ni una nube en el cielo. Quizá...¿Ese es el olor de Trueno?" pensó el pequeño, dudando un poco. "De seguro lo es." comenzó a caminar lentamente, guiado por la húmeda esencia. A cada paso que daba, el aroma se intensificaba.

-¿Trueno, eres tú?-preguntó Frisk en un punto.

Hubo un largo silencio, cosa que incomodó al aprendiz.

-Trueno. Me llaman así.-al abrir sus ojos, el pequeño felino vio a un gato amarillo atigrado, con las zarpas blancas, y lindos ojos azules.- Viento Moteado. Ella dijo que un pequeñajo me buscaría. Frisk. ¿No?-Trueno hablaba de una forma bastante extraña... pero entendible.

-Así es, soy Frisk. Creo que Toriel quería que te llevara con ella, ¿Me compañarías, Trueno?

Otro silencio.

-Claro. Te acompaño.

Ambos felinos caminaron entre las rocas que habían allí, llegando hasta la Caverna del Río. Frisk se había caído de la Isla del Río rastreando a Trueno, llegando a la "Orilla" del Río.

Pero, ellos se habían equivocado de cueva. Esa no tenía nada de musgo, tenía puras plantas de diferentes aromas y hongos de todos colores. Una parte del techo de roca estaba caído, y formaba una pequeña guarida con musgo sobre ella.

-Vaya, esta es una linda cueva. Me pregunto por qué Toriel no nos dijo nada sobre este lugar.- el minino se acercó a la roca musgosa, observando que esta poseía extrañas manchas rojas.-Estas manchas... No son de sangre.

Unos ojos color ámbar iluminaron la oscura cueva, alertando a Frisk.

-¡Intruso! ¡Intruso!-gritó el minino, pero cerró su boca al notar el pelaje curioso del extraño. -Intruso, ¿Por qué tu pelaje es tan brillante?

El desconocido gato blanco, rojo y dorado se desperezó y limpió antes de responder.

-Mi Dos Patas amaba dibujar y pintar. Yo siempre me metía entre el y sus dibujos. Me resbalé una vez, y caí en una de sus pinturas. Y aquí estoy.

-¿Qué es una pintura?-preguntó el aprendiz.

-La pintura es como el jugo de una fruta. Pero nunca se despega de tu pelaje. -respondió el desconocido.-Soy Ralimord, tú debes de ser Frisk. ¿Quieres volver a la superficie?

-Sí, por favor. Lamento haberte dicho Intruso, Ralimord.-respondió Frisk.

-No hay problema. Intenta no volver, Toriel no quiere que los mininos estén aquí.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque, si llego a no estar por alguna razón, podrían comer algo de Tejo. Eso es mortal, ¿Sabes? Una vez pasó.-el gato de extraños colores se subió a la roca musgosa.-Las bayas rojas, esas que están separadas del resto, son Tejo. Por cierto, si Toriel enferma o algo, puedes venir. Iré a visitarlos para luna llena.

El gato amarillo y el aprendiz marrón ya estaban en la superficie, caminando para encontrar a Toriel.

Avanzaron por el grupo de árboles que había, y Trueno cazó un conejo. Le enseñó al más pequeño algunas posturas para cazar.

-Vamos. Caza algo. Confío en ti.-alentó el mayor.

-Muy bien. Me pongo en pose, olfateo y...- Frisk olfateó, buscando alguna presa. La encontró, era una pequeña ave. Se abalanzó sobre ella, pero esta se escapó.-Ataco.

-Lo lograrás pronto. Inténtalo de nuevo. Yo buscó a Viento Moteado.-el mayor desapareció entre los arbustos, y el aprendiz quedó completamente sólo.

"Muy bien, presas. Escóndanse, yo las busco. Las encontraré y cazaré." Pensaba el minino.

No pudo encontrar ningún otro animal, cosa que que entristeció un poco. Pero luego, pensó que había días buenos y días malos en el Clan Montañoso. Eso lo llenó de determinación.

-¡Pequeño, aquí estás! Ven, vamos a seguir practicando.-maulló Toriel cuando ya estaba cerca del pequeño.

-Me duelen un poco más zarpas... ¿Podríamos descansar?

-Por supuesto, Pequeño.-la gata blanca puso a Frisk en su lomo, y comenzó a trotar.


	5. 2-Estrellas

Los puntos del cielo volvían a presentarse frente a los ojos de Frisk. Y volvió la duda, ¿Qué representan? ¿Cómo se llaman?

Toriel había decidido que, para un entrenamiento exitoso del menor, harían un pequeño campamento al aire libre. Y allí estaban, acompañados de Trueno y los puntos celestiales.

-Toriel, ¿Qué son esas cositas blancas del cielo?-se atrevió a preguntar.

-Se llaman estrellas, y son antepasados guerreros y curanderos de los Clanes.-respondió ella un poco somnolienta.

-¿Clanes?

-El Clan Montañoso no es el único Clan del mundo, Pequeño. Está lleno de gatos con sangre de Clanes muy, muy lejanos. Por ejemplo: Estrella Dorada, su líder, y Zarpa de Garra tienen antepasados del Clan del Trueno. Aunque otros gatos, como Pequeño Tormentoso y Flor de Arena, vivían aquí antes de que el Clan fuera exiliado. Ellos no, pero sí sus familias. Bueno...la abuela de la abuela de Flor de Arena era muy pequeña cuando se unió a la migración, al igual que con el antepasado de Pequeño Tormentoso.

-¿Migración?

-Cuando los Dos Patas destruyeron el bosque, el río fue nuestra última esperanza de vida. El Clan Estelar, nuestros antepasados, le habían mandado una profecía a Carbonilla, curandera en ese tiempo. Lo seguimos sin descanso, gatos de todas partes se unieron al viaje. Y, un día, encontramos este sitio. Bueno, el final del río. Y nos adaptamos. Estrella de Esquirolina, la primer líder, decidió que los Clanes deberían ser uno sólo para poder enfrentarnos a los pumas, y ganar. Aunque un par de gatos enamorados, Garra de Corvino y Cola Plumosa, se quedaron aquí para amarse en paz. Toda ayuda en el Clan es valiosa, así que los visitantes hacen unas pruebas, desconocidas por gatos como yo, para ver si son aptos para ser del Clan. Por eso, debo enseñarte sus costumbres y lenguaje.-concluyó la vieja gata.-Sé que quieres ser parte del Clan Montañoso, todos los mininos que llegaron aquí lo quisieron también.

-¿Cómo sabes todo esto, Toriel?

-¿Por qué crees que Trueno me llama Viento Moteado? Fui parte del Clan Montañoso, y lo traje cuando me fui. Decidí llamarme Toriel por la palabra "tutorial". No sé dónde la escuché, sólo se que significa algo parecido a aprendizaje.

Frisk se mantuvo en silencio, observando las estrellas. Eran bonitas, y le recordaban a la lluvia.

-¿Por qué abandonaste al Clan?

-Sentí que, sin mi familia, nada me anclaba a ellos... Ya no hablaré. Duerme bien.-la de pelaje moteado no dijo ni una palabra más luego de eso.

El cachorro esperó oir ronquidos, y se escabulló entre los arbustos.

Había visto ese día, de casualidad, una extraña roca en dónde estaba el territorio del Clan Montañoso. Esta tenía forma de la cabeza de un gato, aunque era completamente gris. ¿Sería algún lugar sagrado? Se encontraba sobre una gran roca, aunque sólo podía ver la mitad.

" _Con estrellas detrás, todo es mejor."_ pensó el gato atigrado. La luna ya estaba en su punto más alto, y estaba llena. Un segundo...

 _"¡Ralimord no sabe nada de nuestro campamento! ¡De seguro creerá que nos ha pasado algo!"_ Maulló para sus adentros el aprendiz, y comenzó a trotar en dirección a la Caverna del Río.

-¿Hola?-maulló el gato de manchas.-¿Toriel, Trueno, Frisk?

Un profundo silencio obtuvo como respuesta el felino.

-No seré Toriel, ni seré Frisk, o Trueno.- Flowey emergió de las sombras.- Hola, Ralimord. Soy Flowey.

-¿Cómo sabes mi- la cola del gato blanco calló al de pelaje manchado.

-Eso no importa ahora. Lo que importa, es que estemos juntos. No podrá ser por mucho, Frisk viene en camino. Toriel... ¡Quiere asesinarme! Y lo ha mandado para que siga su sucia orden. Nunca me has visto, ni escuchado. Intenta detenerle.-Flowey lo miró con sus profundos ojos verdes.- Después de todo... Mantener secretos es algo que hacen bien las parejas, ¿No?

-Así es, mi pequeña flor. -Ralimord estaba hipnotizado por esos hermosos ojos, haría lo que fuera por su florecita. Ella era frágil e inofensiva.

Después de todo, era una flor, ¿Verdad?

-¡Ralimord!-maulló alegre el aprendiz.-Estás aquí. Durante esta luna, Toriel me entrenaba tanto que no podía evitar dormir luego. Y no te pude avisar que, ahora, acampamos en la superficie. Lo siento...

-No lo sientas, minino. Por cierto...¿Conoces a Flowey?-Frisk asintió, y la mirada del mayor se ensombreció.-Ah, bien, ¿Toriel te envió?

-No, no dice nada sobre ti desde la luna anterior.

-Bien. Tengo un amigo que quiere verte. Yo no puedo ir, Toriel me pidió algunas plantas para los huesos. Pregúntale a Trueno, dile sobre Sapo. Él te guiará. -el menor le dio las gracias, y se fue.-Amada flor, estamos sólos ya.

Una flor dorada se asomó, apartando algo de musgo del suelo.

-¡Genial!- dijo, enseñando un par de colmillos en su sonrisa.

-Trueno, ¡ey!-Cuando Frisk volvió al campamento, ya había amanecido. Podía pasar un día entero sin dormir.-Necesito tu ayuda.-le susurró al mayor.-Sapo me busca.

-¡¿Sapo?!-maulló con terror Trueno.-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Ralimord me dijo.-Trueno se relajó.

-Te llevo. Pero... Viento Moteado no te dejará irte. Deberás pelear contra ella. Te ayudaré. Si vuelves luego de la visita. Te echará. Mañana te llevaré. -respondió.- Ve y avísale. Peleas. Pero no eres bueno en eso.

-Bien, gracias...

¿Debería dejar a su mentora para poder visitar a Sapo? No lo creía.

-¡Toriel!-la anciana gata traía una paloma en sus fauces.-Sapo quiere verme, mañana iré.-el ave cayó al suelo.

-Vaya...Todo este trabajo, para nada. Los mininos de compañía siempre hacen lo mismo.

Llegan, exploran la isla, van a dónde Sapo... Y no vuelven. Tu primer destino es su madriguera, y el segundo el Clan. Él... Estrella Dorada... No dejará que me visites. Una vez que entres, nunca te irás. No te dejará salir de las montañas, aunque encuentres una salida... Te dejaré salir, pero con una condición. Pelea contra mi. Mañana, frente a la cueva de Ralimord al amanecer. Te espero.


	6. 3-Sapo de Chocolate

Toriel había huido luego de desafiar a Frisk, iba a comer una de las plantas medicinales de Ralimord para su dolor de huesos, que era más intenso que de costumbre. Cuando entró a la cueva del "curandero", se sorprendió de lo que vieron sus ojos.

Flowey y Ralimord estaban acurrucados, _juntos_.

Ella no se atrevió a despertarlos, así que empezó a buscar las plantas que necesitaba.

Pero no había ni una de ellas. En cambio, había un par de hongos. Ralimord le había contado que los hongos servían para curar enfermedades*. Creyó que el dolor era una enfermedad, muy potente.

El sol le indicaba a Frisk que debería pelear contra su mentora. Aunque no quería, Trueno le había dicho que pasarían por la cueva de Ralimord con o sin pelea. Empezó a caminar, y Trueno le puso un tordo en sus zarpas.

-Come. Necesitas energía.

-No hay que perder tiempo, Trueno.

-La comida es necesaria. Anda. Come.-el aprendiz suspiró, pero obedeció. Ambos se estiraron, y comenzaron a trotar.

La gata blanca parecía más joven que antes, y los estaba esperando en posición de combate.

 _ **(Dibujo de Viento Moteado, ya puedes poner la canción.)**_

Los recién llegados la imitaron, pero Toriel negó.

-¿Dos contra una? Qué injusto, Frisk es quien debe demostrar que es lo suficientemente fuerte para sobrevivir a la vida de Clan.- Trueno dudó.-No usaré toda mi fuerza en ti, aprendiz.

El gato más pequeño desenvainó sus garritas, y se abalanzó hacia su mentora. La gata moteada saltó, esquivándolo. Frisk mordió su cola, la cual quedó desprotegida en el salto. La mayor chilló, y le dio una patada al pequeño por reflejo. El aprendiz quedó aturdido por un segundo, pero luego arañó el costado de Toriel. Ella le dio un zarpazo en una oreja, apartándose. La oreja sangró un poco, pero él ignoró la sangre y arañó el pecho de la mentora. Ella retrocedió. La herida comenzó a largar borbotones de sangre. ¿Cómo era posible que un aprendiz, de ocho lunas, le hiciera tanto daño?

Miró al pequeño a los ojos. Estos no eran azules, eran rojizos. Ella pareció recordar algo.

-¡¿Zarpa de Chocolate?!-maulló antes de que las fauces del menor se cerraran en su cuello. Empezó a respirar con dificultad.-Zarpa de Chocolate... ¿Qué le h-hiciste a Frisk?- el minino doméstico sonrió con malicia. Luego, la miró sorprendido.

-Toriel... ¡N-no sé que me pasó! Perdóname.-dijo con lágrimas en los ojos. La anciana rió.

-T- te perdono, pequeño...-tosió algo de sangre tras decir esto.- Prometeme... Prometeme que serás bueno, ¿Lo harás? -Frisk asintió, sollozando.-No estoy s-segura de que te pasó... Pero no te sientas mal. Yo... te vigilaré desde el Clan E-Estelar. Nos vemos... - Toriel cerró sus ojos, y nunca más los abrió.

-Ella está cazando con el Clan Estelar ahora...- maulló Trueno. El aprendiz había llorado mucho por la muerte, pero no hubo tiempo de darle un entierro digno a su mentora, ya que tenían que ir con Sapo. Y Flowey los había perseguido, también.

Ahora, el gato amarillo estaba nadando con Frisk en su lomo río arriba. No había orilla en las pequeñas montañas del río, así que nadar era la única forma de entrar en el territorio del Clan Montañoso.

Llegaron a una montaña que tenía una cueva en esta, donde entraba el agua. Dentro, el río terminaba en una laguna que parecía hecha de cristal. Frisk saltó a la primer orilla que vio, y Trueno hizo lo mismo.

-Esta es la guarida de Sapo.

-Así es, pequeño. Yo soy Sapo.- ambos voltearon. Un pequeño gato gris estaba sentado dentro de un gran nido de palos y musgo.-Hola minino, hoy aprenderás a nadar y varias costumbres del Clan.-se levantó, y le dio un gran empujón al aprendiz, quien cayó en la laguna.

Y no le dejaron salir hasta que aprendió a nadar, y sólo no salió porque Sapo le empujaba cada vez que salía.

Los días siguientes a ese, Frisk aprendió las costumbres del Clan. Su estómago sufrió al enterarse de que los gatos de las montañas comían sólo media presa a la vez.

Le contaron que la roca con forma de gato era un lugar, muy importante para los gatos montañosos. Dentro de esta, había unas rocas de colores que brillaban a la luz de la luna. Esas rocas recibían el nombre de "Cristales Lunares". El pequeño quería ver esas rocas, así que se escabulló y fue a la otra salida de ese lugar.

Del otro lado, la luna estaba sobre el Gato de Roca, iluminando completamente el camino.

El aprendiz observó que no podría ir allí directamente por culpa de un barranco. Debería rodearlo.

Vio que otro camino iba hasta el pie de esa montaña, y lo siguió. No quería seguir nadando forzosamente. Además, Truenl le había dicho que ya no tenía mucho más para aprender, que Sapo sólo disfrutaba de la compañía de Frisk y lo retrasaba. Así que ya podría ir al Clan.

Al bajar de la montaña, notó que tres pares de ojos, dos ámbar y uno azul, lo observaban desde arriba de un árbol.

El de pelaje atigrado se alejó de ese árbol con cautela, pero los ojos volvían a observar. Esta vez, desde una roca. Tenía el viento en contra, así que no sabia nada de los olores de sus espías.

Uno-mejor dicho, una.- maulló:

-¡Es un visitante! ¡Debemos llevarlo con Estrella Dorada y Colmillo de Pez!

-Mielcilla, silencio. Ya nos descubrió.-reprochó otra voz.

-Creo que deberíamos callarnos.-concluyó una última voz.

Y el silencio volvió a reinar en ese lugar.

 _ **-**_  
 _ **Primera Sangre.**_

 _ ***Algunos hongos sirven para curar enfermedades internas. Toriel eligió el incorrecto, y tuvo un par de alucinaciones...¿Verdad?**_


	7. 4-Campamento

Los que espiaban a Frisk bajaron de la roca.

Uno tenía una notable sorpresa en la cara, y pelaje gris, atigrado, con marrón claro en las patas, y algo de blanco en el hocico, la segunda tenía un pelaje de hermoso color naranja y rojizo, con algo de blanco en el pecho, y la última tenía el pelaje amarillo, con rayas anaranjadas y blanco en el hocico y zarpas.

-¡Estás en territorio del Clan Montañoso! ¡Te vamos a llevar con nuestro líder!-maulló la de pelaje amarillo, con algo de emoción.

-Mielcilla, ya cálmate. ¿Cómo te llamas? Yo soy Nina_xd, la que está muy emocionada es Mielcilla y el que tiene una cara graciosa es Zarpa Tormentosa.-dijo la del pelaje rojizo.

-Yo soy Frisk, ¿Qué hacen aquí? Está bastante oscuro.

Los mayores se miraron con nerviosismo.

-Estrella Dorada nos dio una misión muy importante.-concluyeron los tres al mismo tiempo.

\- Oh, ¿Cuál es?

-Es un secreto. Ahora, te vamos a llevar al Clan. -el pequeño grupo rodeó a Frisk, y avanzaron hasta que los árboles generaron un pequeño bosque. Había un camino que los guió más bajo en el bosque, donde sólo había un par árboles. Ese lugar tenía cuevas por todas partes, las cuales estaban recubiertas con musgo. Algunas tenían zarzales y aulagas rodeando los árboles que estaban frente a ellas.

Un gran gato blanco con rayas amarillas se les acercó.

-¿Por qué salieron del campamento sin permiso? Los exiliados de menor tamaño lograron encontrar la forma de salir del Pantano del Exilio. Son pequeños, pero capaces de quién sabe qué.-bufó.

-¡Es que Zarpa Huesuda desapareció! Nosotros fuimos a buscarlo. -respondió Mielcilla intentando mantener la calma.

-Colmillo de Pez y Zarpa Huesuda fueron a la Roca del Gato. Zarpa Huesuda será guerrero pronto.-la gata amarilla no dijo nada más, avergonzada de su error.-Comprendo su error, Cola de Sombra los había llevado en la patrulla del alba. Y luego me olvidé de decirles.

-Encontramos a este visitante cerca de una montaña, Estrella Dorada.-añadió Nina_xd.

-Esa es una gran noticia.-el anciano gato sonrió, y fue hacia el árbol más grande de todos.-Que todos los gatos capaces de cazar sus propias presas se reúnan aquí, bajo las ramas del Gran Árbol.-muchos gatos caminaron hacia donde su líder, al igual que los recién llegados.- Esta noche, Zarpa Tormentosa y Nina_xd encontraron a un visitante. Lograron hacer que él los siguiera sin rechistar. Tuvieron valor para ir a buscar a Zarpa Huesuda, ya que no sabían que él fue a la Roca del Gato junto a Colmillo de Pez. El valor es necesario para ser guerrero.-los nombrados dieron un paso al frente, y Mielcilla lucía algo triste.-Les ruego, Clan Estelar, que observen a estos gatos. Ellos han estudiado y respetado al Código Guerrero. Ahora, ustedes dos. ¿Juran proteger al Clan, aunque les cueste la vida?

-Lo juramos.

-Tormenta de Serpiente, Cola de Sombra, ¿Están estos aprendices preparados para ser guerreros?

-Así es, Estrella Dorada. Lo están.-respondieron un gato gris atigrado y una gata negra al unísono, con algo de orgullo.

-Zarpa Tormentosa y Nina_xd, ahora serán conocidos como Garra Tormentosa y Nina_xd de Fuego. Vigilarán al Clan mientras nosotros descansamos, sin hablar.-Todos los gatos empezaron a corear.

-¡Garra Tormentosa, Nina_xd de Fuego!

Mielcilla sonrió con tristeza. Y cuando todo acabó, se acercó al líder junto a Frisk.

-Estrella Dorada, yo los acompañé.-dijo.

-Aún no cazas bien. Además, ellos son mayores que tú por dos lunas. Tienen catorce lunas, no los hice guerreros antes por el accidente del puma.

-Pero el entrenamiento guerrero termina a las doce lunas...

-Pero aún no cazas bien, ya te lo dije.-los dos recientes guerreros se acercaron para hablar, pero el líder los interrumpió.-Vigilia. No hablen.-Frisk se quedó sólo con el gato de pelaje blanco.-Pequeño, mañana te haré un par de pruebas. ¿Ves esa cueva, la que está rodeada por piedras? Allí duermen los aprendices, ve. Es muy tarde para las pruebas que le hacemos a los visitantes. Además, Colmillo de Pez está algo ocupado. Mañana, en el alba, te despertaré. Duerme.

El minino asintió, y fue a una de las cuevas cercanas a la entrada del campamento.

Dentro, el suelo tenía algunos lechos de musgo. Le recordaba mucho a la Caverna del Río, y se entristeció. Una gata gris se le acerco con una bola de musgo.

-¡Hola, visitante! ¿Quieres jugar conmigo y con Zarpa de Roca a la bola de musgo?-preguntó con más timidez de la aparentada.

Tenía el tamaño de un cachorro, así que Frisk supuso que era una aprendiza nueva.

-Claro. Soy Frisk, ¿Y tú?

-Zarpa de Piedra. Soy Zarpa de Piedra.

Los dos se internaron un poco más en la cueva, y vieron a Mielcilla charlando con una gata amarilla de rayas marrones. Un gato marrón atigrado con el pecho blanco se les acercó.

-Oigan, ¿Qué tal si jugamos mañana? Es algo tarde...-dijo Zarpa de Roca.

-Está bien...-respondió Zarpa de Piedra. Frisk estornudó.- Te llevaré a la guarida de las curanderas, puede ser algo grave.

-¡Zarpa de Piedra, estás demente!-gritó el aprendiz marrón, quien fue ignorado por los dos más pequeños.

-¡Flor de Arena, Pasos de A-Araña!-chilló la gata gris.

Una gata gris y una cachorra amarilla se asomaron de los arbustos que había allí. La cachorra tenía rayas negras, y la mayor tenía las patas negras.

-¿Qué pasa, Z-Zarpa de Piedra?-preguntó la cachorra. Tenía voz de guerrera.

-El visitante estornudó, bastante fuerte...Así que lo traje, Flor de Arena.

-Zarpa de Piedra, por favor, deja de traer a tus compañeros para venir a verme.-reprochó la que seguramente sería Pasos de Araña.

-P-pero, hermana...

-¡FUERA! -empujó a los dos aprendices por el puente de rocas lisas.-Ese pequeño me quiere demasiado, ¿No crees, Flor de Arena?-hubo un pequeño murmullo.-¿Flor de Are- ¡DEJA DE INVITAR A COLMILLO DE PEZ AQUÍ!- efectivamente, la gata del tamaño de un cachorro estaba acurrucada con un gato gris azulado lleno de cicatrices.

-Pero, Pasos de Araña...

-¡FUERA!- la gata de patas negras empujó al guerrero por el puente de rocas lisas.

-Oye, ¿Quieres ir a v-ver a las reinas y sus cachorros?-preguntó la aprendiza gris.-Los cachorros s-son muy bonitos...

-¿No deberíamos dormir? Es algo tarde... la luna ya está en su punto más alto.

-P-pues déjame mostrarte dónde está la maternidad, y la guarida de los veteranos. Aunque ahora sólo está Paso de Tortuga.

-Tengo sueño...-se quejó Frisk.-Mañana los visitamos, ¿Te parece?

-Tal vez mañana no estés en el c-campamento.-Zarpa de Piedra se entristeció un poco.-Me caes muy bien, y eres el único que no me llama inmadura ni e-exagerada...

-No eres inmadura ni exagerada, sólo te preocupas mucho y te relajas jugando como cachorro.


	8. 5-Pruebas

El pequeño despertó sobre un lecho de musgo. Las dos aprendizas de pelaje amarillo lo miraban. Una con curiosidad, y la otra con odio.

-Hey, visitante- maulló la de rayas marrones.-Un consejo; A mi padre le encantan los desafíos. Y a Estrella Dorada le gustan los gorriones. Dejando de lado eso...Soy Zarpa Solar. Mielcilla ya me dijo tu nombre, no vuelvas a Solar sonrió con amabilidad.

ó Frisk.-¿Por qué está tan callada Mielcilla?

-Porque Estrella Dorada no me hizo guerrera, ¡aún cuando yo estaba con Nina_xd de Fuego y Garra Tormentosa! dio una sonrisa forzada al resaltar el "yo", mientras trataba de estar calmada.

-Tranquila, Mielcilla...

-Todo porque encontramos a un tonto visitante, ¿¡No podías haber llegado un poco más temprano!?-. gritó. Luego suspiró.-Perdona mi ira. Garra Tormentosa y yo juramos de cachorros que estaríamos juntos. No sé si él aún lo recuerde. Y Nina_xd y yo llegamos juntas al Clan, a ella la habían abandonado y mis padres...-dijo algo triste, aunque no terminó su oración.-Mejor te llevo con Estrella Dorada, se quedó dormido y no te despertó.

La gata de rayas naranjas comenzó a salir de la guarida, pero un gato completamente blanco y alto chocó contra ella, haciendo que ambos cayeran.

-¿¡Pero qué te pasa, cerebro de ratón!? ¿No sabes usar tus ojos para ver en dónde caminas?-. Chilló Mielcilla con ira.

-LO SIENTO-. El gato blanco bajó sus orejas.

-Más te vale no volver a hacerlo, Zarpa Huesuda-. Los ojos anaranjados de Zarpa Huesuda se clavaron en los de la gata amarilla, quién bufó. -Vamos, minino.

El gato marrón comenzó a seguirla hasta fuera del campamento, dónde un gato gris azulado y Estrella Dorada los esperaban comiendo una paloma. Voltearon para ver a los gatos, y los más pequeños se les acercaron.

-Yo ya te lo traje, Estrella Dorada. Me voy-. Mielcilla desapareció entre los arbustos.

-Pues bien, minino, lo que harás será responder a un par de preguntas. Luego vamos a darte unas tareas, ¿Entendido?-. Al ver que el pequeño asintió, Colmillo de Pez siguió hablando.- Estrella Dorada te hará las preguntas, y yo te daré las tareas. Puedes elegir qué hacer primero.

-Yo quiero las preguntas-. Respondió el de pelaje marrón con ánimo.

-Voy por Zarpa Huesuda-. Antes de que el gato lleno de cicatrices se fuera, el de pelaje blanco lo interrumpió.

-Zarpa Huesuda es casi un guerrero. Trae a Zarpa de Piedra y a Zarpa Solar-. Al oír el segundo nombre, el lugarteniente hizo una mueca. Zarpa Solar era su hija, y tal vez tendría que luchar con el visitante. Luego, Estrella Dorada y Frisk se quedaron solos.

Hubo un largo silencio, cómo si el líder hubiera olvidado qué preguntar.

-¿Qué harías si un zorro se encontrara en el territorio?-. Preguntó al fin. El más pequeño sonrió; Toriel y Sapo lo habían preparado para las preguntas.

-Trataría de que no me viera ni oliera, y correría a decirte. Pero si me ve, pelearía con él-. Respondió. El mayor lo miró sin expresiones, y prosiguió.

-¿Matarías a tus compañeros de Clan, si ellos te molestaran o a tus amigos?

-¡Ni pensarlo! Aunque podría pensar en eso si nos lastimaran...

-¿Alimentarías a un gato ajeno a tu Clan, sólo porque esté hambriento?-. Esta pregunta sorprendió al de pelaje marrón. Sapo no le había preguntado nada parecido.

-Pues sí, ¡El gato estaría muy hambriento para poder cazar! Debo ayudar.

-No; Debes ayudar a los gatos de tu Clan.

Frisk abrió sus ojos como platos. ¿Los gatos de Clan podrían dejar que un gato ajeno pasara hambre?

Eso le recordó a su estómago que no había comido en toda el alba. Y rugió. Bajó sus orejas, mirando a sus zarpas. Sentía vergüenza de su respuesta. El mayor sólo suspiró.

-Ahora sólo debemos esperar a Colmillo de Pez y los aprendices.

Esperaron un rato. Era curioso, el campamento no estaba lejos. Los arbustos se movieron bruscamente, y un enorme gato rojizo oscuro salió de ellos con un cachorro blanco de rayas negras. Apenas pudieron verlo, pues corría a una velocidad rapidísima. Zarpa de Roca salió detrás de él, pero sus heridas le hicieron parar.

-¡Granizo!-. Chilló con tristeza. Vio al visitante y a su líder, y bufó.- ¡No hicieron nada para que no se llevaran a mi hermano!

-Ese gato corría demasiado rápido, Zarpa de Roca-. Afirmó el felino de rayas doradas.

-¡El campamento es atacado por proscritos, y ustedes aquí perdiendo el tiempo!

-No puedes hablarme así.

-¡Canto Profundo, Zarpa de Piedra y Pasos de Araña murieron! ¡Y se llevaron a mi hermano!-. Gritó el aprendiz antes de desaparecer. Colmillo de Pez llegó unos minutos después, con varias heridas nuevas en los costados.

-Caza algo, y luego pelea con Zarpa Solar. Sin garras...-. Bufó.

Traía un gran ratón entre sus fauces, y todos los gatos se le quedaron viendo cuando entró al campamento. Algunos con ira, otros con tristeza y una con odio. Pero luego, siguieron con lo suyo. Estaban acurrucados frente a tres gatas, en pequeños grupos.

Vio un montón de carne fresca, y allí dejó a su presa. Zarpa Solar se le acercó. En vez de saludarlo, lo embistió.

Él perdió el equilibrio, pero luego le dio un golpe con su pata. Colmillo de Pez dijo que la pelea iba a ser sin garras.

La aprendiza esquivó la pata del visitante, y saltó sobre el lomo del más pequeño, quien la empujó haciendo que se caiga. El pelaje de ambos estaba completamente erizado. Frisk no lo entendía, pero... Tenía sed. Sed de sangre. Su cuerpo empezó a moverse sólo, quedando sobre la aprendiza. Ella estaba completamente inmovilizada, él le quería clavar mil y un veces sus colmillos. Pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, la de rayas marrones lo empujó con sus patas.

Comenzaron a darse fuertes golpes con las patas, hasta que Colmillo de Pez los separó.

-¡Suficiente!-. Gruñó. -Ya has demostrado poder ser guerrero, y tu personalidad es neutra según Estrella Dorada. Ya eres un aprendiz, Frisk. Mañana será tu nombramiento. Zarpa Solar, ve a ver a tu madre. Has peleado bien hoy, y te han hecho un par de heridas.

El gato marrón atigrado obedeció al lugarteniente. La sed de sangre había desaparecido de un momento a otro, pero ¿Por qué...?


	9. 6-Tres nuevos aprendices

La luna se encontraba en su punto más alto, iluminando todo el campamento.

Frisk se encontraba frente al Gran Árbol, junto a dos cachorros. Uno era blanco y gris, y el otro era gris azulado. Iban a ser nombrados aprendices juntos.

-Dos cachorros ya han cumplido sus seis lunas, y un visitante llegó al territorio del Clan. Hoy será su ceremonia de nombramiento. Garra Tormentosa- el mencionado gato gris miró a Estrella Dorada, con su graciosa cara de sorpresa.-, tú le enseñarás a Riachuelo todo lo que te ha enseñado tu mentora. Viento de Fuego, le transmitirás a Rosadillo todos tus conocimientos guerreros. Pasos Huesudos, tú le enseñarás a Frisky todo sobre el Clan.- Dos de los tres guerreros entrechocaron narices con sus aprendices, pero Frisky retrocedió.

-DEBEMOS ENTRECHOCAR NARICES, SI NO LO HACEMOS TU ENTRENAMIENTO NO EMPEZARÁ-. Para el aprendiz, esas palabras rompieron su corazón como si de una burbuja se tratara. Toriel le había dicho lo mismo hace varias lunas. Unas lágrimas salieron de sus pequeños ojos, preocupando al de pelaje blanco.-¿PEQUEÑO, ESTÁS BIEN?-. El de pelaje marrón entrechocó su nariz con la de su mentor, y sonrió con algo de tristeza.

Los gatos comenzaron a corear.

-¡Riachuelo! ¡Rosadillo! ¡Frisky!-corearon todos.

Aunque algunos, como Mielcilla y Zarpa de Roca, no mencionaron al antiguo visitante. Y él lo notó, pero no dijo nada.

-Primero, les mostraremos el territorio-. Al día siguiente, los tres aprendices y los tres guerreros se encontraban explorando el territorio.- El Lago Corazón es nuestro. Pero no lo que toca la cascada. Eso es de los Exiliados, proscritos, visitantes que no superaron las pruebas.-maulló Viento de Fuego bastante tranquilo.

-¿Los proscritos? ¿Estará allí Granizo?-. Preguntó con curiosidad Riachuelo.

-Quizá-respondió el mentor del aprendiz gris azulado.-, sólo el Clan Estelar lo sabe.

Hubo un largo silencio entre los seis gatos. Ninguno quería hablar del tema, Zarpa de Roca y un par más odiaban a la mayoría por no poder impedir el ataque de los proscritos. Aunque Viento de Fuego se salvaba, él era como un segundo padre para todos los gatos del Clan, menos para Paso de Tortuga y Estrella Dorada, que eran algo mayores que él.

-BUENO... AÚN TENEMOS MEDIO TERRITORIO POR ENSEÑARLES-. Señaló Pasos Huesudos para romper el silencio.

Los felinos caminaron durante algún tiempo, llegando hasta una extraña... cosa. Era alta, roja y blanca, se encontraba en una isla. Y había un tronco extraño en el agua, los seis lo cruzaron y este no se tambaleó.

-Ese es el hogar de Dos Patas. Allí viven muchas presas, pero no deben dejarse ver por el Dos Patas que cuida el lugar ni su minina- explicó el mayor de los felinos.

-Bien, ya entendimos, ¿Queda algo más para ver? Quiero ser el mejor aprendiz lo antes posible-bufó Rosadillo con un tono algo arrogante.

-Rosadillo, ten paciencia. No hay nada más por ver, ya que no podemos esquivar al río-regañó el mentor.

-¿Acaso no saben nadar?- preguntó Frisky con su típico tono neutral. -Puedo enseñarles.

Los otros cinco gatos estaban sorprendidos.

-¡Enséñame, estos perdedores no van a aprender!

-Rosadillo, eso fue muy cruel.

-¡No me importa, Viento de Fuego, ustedes no van a aprender ni aunque pasen cien lunas!-. Tras este comentario, Riachuelo se lanzó al agua.-¡¿Qué haces, idiota?!

-¡N-nadar!- respondió el menor de los hermanos, intentando mantenerse a flote, temblando por el frío del agua.

El mayor de los aprendices dudó en ir a salvarlo. Pero Rosadillo lo empujó, haciéndole caer junto a Riachuelo.

-¡Salva al tonto de mi hermano!

El gato gris azulado estaba perdiendo fuerzas, y lentamente dejaba de patalear.

Frisky lo notó, y nadó hacia el menor.

-¡Sube a mi lomo!

-No puedo... más - Riachuelo dejó de patalear.

Por más que el antiguo visitante se sumergiera, el agua era muy oscura para poder ver su propia nariz.

Al volver a la superficie, negó con la cabeza. Riachuelo no podía ser salvado.

Unos minutos después, entrenando lucha con Pasos Huesudos, sintió que era más fuerte de la nada. Y logró derribar a su mentor, sorprendiéndolo.

-¡ERES BUENO EN ESTO!

-Ya te dije que Toriel me enseñó bastante.

-NO SÉ QUIEN ES ESA TORIEL.

-Y nunca lo sabrás.


End file.
